It is becoming increasingly unacceptable, and in some jurisdictions illegal, for pet-owners to allow their dogs to foul footpaths, sidewalks, and public places. Several systems have been proposed for assisting the owner in the task of picking up the dog's solid excrement, and of carrying the excrement away for subsequent disposal.
These systems have involved apparatus such as scoops, bags, etc, which are carried by the owner. The owner uses the apparatus to scoop up and collect the excrement after the dog has deposited the excrement on the ground.
It may be surmised that one of the reasons these systems have not had universal acceptability is that the owner is required to take direct action to pick up the excrement from the ground. The act of scraping or scooping the excrement into a container, it seems, is too distasteful.